<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder by happiihaden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707992">Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden'>happiihaden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SasoDei Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SasoDei Week 2021, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”</p><p>“I'm sorry, is there a reason why you're jumping into my taxi?” Sasori hissed at the one person he truly couldn't stand - Deidara. </p><p>Deidara snarled, “Your taxi? Ugh, I think not! I was the one that called it first! Obviously this is my taxi, yeah.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SasoDei Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SasoDei Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consider this a mix of Enemies to Lovers and Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder.</p><p>Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Romance</p><p>Rated: T</p><p>Naruto © Kishimoto</p><p>Story © Happii Haden</p><hr/><p>Sasori checked his watch frantically. 7:06. Late. He hissed at the numbers as if that would somehow change the fact that he was already six minutes off schedule. He did a quick brush through of his bangs and rushed out of the apartment complex. He pushed through the crowded sidewalk, approaching the street. If he caught a taxi now, he would make it just on time for Pein’s party. He got close, waving a taxi down. Luckily, the street wasn't so congested for once and the yellow cab came easily enough. He ripped open the door, practically jumping in. He hadn't even noticed the other door do the same. </p><p>“1120 Akatsuki Street!” Sasori snapped. As the word “street” left his mouth he could've swore he heard another voice and a very distinct “yeah” followed directly after. His head whipped to the left, eyes widening as he saw another person halfway in the taxi. They looked back at him with the same expression. </p><p>Then he scowled.</p><p>Sasori returned the glare. </p><p>“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”</p><p>“I'm sorry, is there a reason why you're jumping into <em>my</em> taxi?” Sasori hissed at the one person he truly couldn't stand - Deidara. </p><p>Deidara snarled, “Your taxi? Ugh, I think not! I was the one that called it first! Obviously this is my taxi, yeah.”</p><p>"Ha," Sasori scoffed, "You must be losing sight in your other eye if you're acting this blind."</p><p>"Oh, that's low," the blond glared. </p><p>"Just like your IQ. Now get out of my cab, you're causing me to be later than I already am."</p><p>The blond snorted, "Oh boo hoo. What're you gonna do, cry about it, yeah?"</p><p>The redheads eyebrows furrowed, "That was once in second grade, you asshole."</p><p>"Liar, I can distinctly remember in high-school when-"</p><p>"Either one of you get out or both of you get in," the taxi driver sighed. "Preferably just one of you, cause I really don't wanna hear the bickering."</p><p>Sasori and Deidara both looked at each other. </p><p>The driver looked through the rear view mirror.</p><p>"You get out," Sasori stated. </p><p>"No you!!"</p><p>"I swear to god, brat, if you don’t-"</p><p>"Oh, bringing back pet names are we, Dan~na?"</p><p>Sasori's face flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Deidara, get the fuck out of my cab!"</p><p>"Why don't you make me, yeah!?"</p><p>Before the two could strangle each other, the cab driver stomped the gas pedal and sped off. The two suit clad men fell out of the cab backwards onto the pavement below. The two stared, unblinking, at the yellow automobile driving off with reckless abandon. </p><p>Sasori groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. He walked past Deidara, who held a hand up in an effort for help. </p><p>"Hey, asshole, a little help here, yeah??"</p><p>Sasori ignored him, checking his watch. "Shit, shit, shit!!" He turned on his heels to face the angry blond. "This is all your fault! Now I'm thirty minutes late to this stupid party!"</p><p>Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his pants of debris. "You're not the only one, yanno. This is also partly your fault. If you just let me have the cab-"</p><p>"Put a cork in it," Sasori snapped. "I'll just have to call for an Uber." He reached into his pocket, hand grasping for his phone. </p><p>The blond watched as he pulled air.</p><p>Sasori frowned and began feeling around for his phone. A sudden realization hit him, hands falling to his sides. "This day couldn't get any worse," he groaned. He pinched his the bridge of his nose, "Brat, lend me your phone."</p><p>Deidara snorted, "Oh now you need my help, yeah?" The blond reached into his pocket, "Yanno, I oughta thank you for the idea. I think I'll just call an Uber for myself and-" he stopped midway and stared mouth agape at his phone. "Oh, fuck me. You have to be kidding me, yeah!" </p><p>"What now?" Sasori rolled his eyes as he glanced over at the blonds phone. "You're not serious." He swiped the phone out of Deidara’s hands, tapping his finger rapidly against the screen. </p><p>Bits of glass fell down onto the sidewalk.</p><p>Definitely shattered. </p><p>Deidara grunted and took his phone back. "Hey, don't break it more, ya jerk!" He frowned as the screen glitches uncontrollably behind the cracks. "Man, I'm not going to be able to get another phone until next month, yeah!" He pointed a finger sharply at the redhead. "You owe me! This is all your fault."</p><p>Sasori gave the other the finger. "Oh, shove it," he growled, stomping away.</p><p>"And where are you going?" Deidara shouted as he ran after the redhead. </p><p>"To the party, dumbass. Where else?" Sasori barked back.</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes and kept stride with Sasori. Pein's complex was about an hours walk. Deidara was surprised Sasori was willing to walk all the way given how late he was now. He glanced up at the sky, ever becoming more cloudy. Hopefully, they made it there before the weather decided to turn. "H-Hey! Wait up for me!" Deidara yelped as Sasori started to get too far away. </p><p>About thirty minutes into the trip, the rain began to fall. It started off lightly before turning into a heavy shower. Both the redhead and blond took their suit jackets as a shield from the rain, running through the puddling sidewalks. Water splashed against their shoes - some falling inside, ruining their socks.</p><p>They ran until they found their friend's building. </p><p>Finally.</p><p>Deidara followed the redhead inside, growling as the man practically slammed the door in his face. </p><p>"Fuck, I can't catch a break!" Sasori growled, exasperated. </p><p>Deidara read the sign on the elevator. </p><p>
  <em>Out of order.</em>
</p><p>"Guess we gotta climb, yeah," he muttered. </p><p>Sasori let out a hefty huff before trudging his soaking body to the stairs. "This is seriously all your fault."</p><p>Deidara glared at the back of the redhead's head. "The fuck it is. Maybe if you could just not be a pissant for one second, we could've shared a cab."</p><p>"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what that means," Sasori sneered. </p><p>The blond shoved the redhead with his shoulder. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem with me?"</p><p>"You. You're the problem. You were always the problem."</p><p>The reached Pein's door. </p><p>Deidara grabbed Sasori by his collar, eyes full of rage. "I'm the problem? I'm not the one who couldn't shed an ounce of emotion."</p><p>"And I wasn't the one who couldn't handle commitment."</p><p>"At least I fucking cared, yeah!" The blond yelled.</p><p>Sasori laughed, "Right. Coming from the guy who walked out."</p><p>Deidara bit his lip, swallowing hard. He could feel his heart pounding. "You never came back for me…"</p><p>The redhead's lips curled. "You made your point pretty fucking clear when you left. Why the hell would I chase after you like some idiot school girl?" </p><p>"Because you said you loved me, yeah?" Deidara asked, incredulously. </p><p>"Well that was my first mistake wasn't it?"</p><p>"And you were my last."</p><p>The door swung open, music blaring out into the hall as a tall, pierced man stepped out. "Hey! You guys… made it….?" He awkwardly stared at the two, who looked about ready to strangle each other. </p><p>"You're a real fucking prick, Sasori," Deidara stated. He dropped the man's collar and walked past their mutual friend. </p><p>Pein stepped aside, allowing the blond through. He wore a look of concern as he watched the redhead. </p><p>His fist was clenched. Jaw tight, lips pressed thin. Eyes solem, the fire that was there moments ago, now extinguished. </p><p>"Uh, come on in, man. I've got some extra clothes and towels. Or whatever you want," Pein tried with a small smile. </p><p>Sasori exhaled through his nose. "You got a cigarette?" </p><p>The ginger gave a small nod and smile. He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Follow me. Konan doesn't like me smoking much anymore."</p><p>The door closed behind them, Sasori following closely. The ginger gestured to his office where he rummaged through his desk. Sasori stood in the doorway, casually watching between Pein and the other party goers. He made eye contact with Deidara briefly. If he had turned his head away any faster then it surely would've snapped. </p><p>"Here," Pein said, as he placed a pack and a lighter in the redhead's hand. "Go to the balcony."</p><p>Sasori clasped his shoulder in appreciation. "Thanks… really."</p><p>Pein nodded and shooed him away. </p><p>The redhead waved through the people trying to reach the balcony. Luckily for him only a couple of people were hanging around outside smoking as well. The familiar grit of the lighter against his hand was comforting. He shielded the flame from the wind as he lit the death stick. Closing his eyes, he took a deep drag. </p><p>A long exhale. </p><p>Relief. </p><p>He leaned against the railing, watching the rain fall onto the city below him. His fingers ran through his hair, pushing back his bangs, only for them to fall back into place. </p><p>Where did it go wrong? When did it go wrong? </p><p>He knew the answer. He just didn't want to admit it. </p><p>"Why am I like this?" He muttered to himself, flicking the cherry. </p><p>He felt another sense of relief as the door slid open and the laughing couple left him alone. </p><p>Alone as always.</p><p>He always pushed people away. Especially the ones he dearly loved. How did he even maintain friends? His coworkers hated him, so why wouldn't his so-called friends? Hell, he couldn't even keep a fiance.</p><p>His teeth sunk into the butt of his cigarette. He was angry. Angry at himself. He rubbed away the burning behind his eyes. </p><p>Slender fingers took away his cigarette. </p><p>Sasori’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. </p><p>"Pein always did have a bad taste, yeah." </p><p>The redhead looked over to find Deidara. Apparently the blond had snuck out while the other had gone inside. </p><p>"Tsch, then hand back over," Sasori huffed. </p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>Sasori rolled his eyes, but only sighed. He whipped out another slim stick. He scowled as he tried to light it - the wind extinguishing the flame each time. "Damn it…"</p><p>Deidara turned to him. "C'mere.." he muttered. </p><p>Sasori leaned over to him. </p><p>The blond cupped their cigarettes as he pressed the end of his to the redhead's unlit one. He met the other man's gaze, waiting for it to catch fire. As soon as it did, he pulled away. </p><p>Sasori took a drag. "...Thanks."</p><p>"Mm," the blond nodded. </p><p>The two smoked in silence, rain swallowing any small sound that might've been made. The party inside muffled. A few minutes passed before one of them spoke up. </p><p>"I didn't mean it."</p><p>Deidara looked up at Sasori. The man refused to meet his gaze. </p><p>"You weren't a mistake."</p><p>"Sasori…"</p><p>The redhead exhaled softly. "I don't expect you to forgive me. For anything, really. You deserved better."</p><p>The blond edged closer to him. "I could say the same about myself. I wasn't exactly the best person either, yeah."</p><p>Sasori’s hand twitched. "You were the best thing to ever happen in my life."</p><p>"You're talking out your ass."</p><p>Sasori gave a empty chuckle. "You never left me. You were the only person who never gave up on me. You were so persistent." He gripped the railing tightly. "You were always there for me. Even when I pushed you away, you just kept coming back."</p><p>Deidara put a hand on top of his. </p><p>"Until you didn't…" Sasori gazed over at the blond. "You finally had enough of my bullshit. I finally succeeded in pushing you away. That was my mistake."</p><p>The blond tossed his cigarette. </p><p>"I've regretted it everyday."</p><p>Deidara reached his arms around the redhead, pulling him in. "You weren't the only one, yeah," he muttered before pressing their lips together. </p><p>Sasori dropped his cigarette off the balcony, hands finding their way home to the blond’s waist. He felt the years missed in their kiss. The desperate affection he had been yearning for. His anger melting into hurt as Deidara matched him. He had missed him so fucking much. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Sasori apologized as he pulled away from the kiss. </p><p>The blond's bottom lip trembled. His fingers played with the ends of red hair. His eyes blurred. "That's all I ever needed to hear."</p><p>"It's not enough…"</p><p>Deidara kissed him again. "It's a start."</p><p>From inside, a couple watched the two outside. They made sure to divert anyone attempting to step out. It wouldn't be right to let anyone interrupt their moment. </p><p>"Do you really think they'll last?" The woman asked. </p><p>Pein shrugged, "Who knows. They're honestly both a mess and I'm sure there is more fights to come."</p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we maybe do something about it then? As their friends?"</p><p>The man chuckled and shook his head. He gave a soft smile, "They're the only two that could handle each other. Whether it ends up self destructive or even if it works out, it'll always be them."</p><p>It had always been them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>